nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Lockyer 1852
My 1st cousin 5 times removed Elizabeth Lockyer born 1851 in Shoreditch, Middlesex, England to William Lockyer and Mary Satchell. 1861 - She lived in 8, Ebenezer Street, Shoreditch St Leonard. Aged 9, Scholar, of Shoreditch. Living in the household of father William Lockyer aged 42, Tin Plate Worker, of St Lukes, with mother Mary Ann Lockyer aged 39, Brace Maker, of St Lukes, brother William Lockyer aged 15, Errand Boy, of St Lukes, sister Ellen Lockyer aged 13, Servant, of St Lukes, brother Richard Lockyer aged 7, Scholar, of Shoreditch, and sister Eliza Lockyer aged 1, of Shoreditch. 1871 - She lived in 56, Galway Street, St Luke. Aged 19, unmarried Domestic Servant by day, of Hoxton. Living in the household of father William R Lockyer aged 51, Tin Plate Worker, of Hoxton, with mother Mary A Lockyer aged 49, of Cripplegate, brother Richard Lockyer aged 17, Tin Plate Worker, of Hoxton, sister Eliza Lockyer aged 11, Scholar, of Hoxton, and sister Emily Lockyer aged 8, Scholar, of Hoxton. 22 October 1871 - She married Edmund George Harvey in Saint John The Baptist, Shoreditch. 1873 - Her son, Edmund Waller Harvey, was born in Kentish Town. 1875 - Her son, Herbert George Harvey, was born in Kennington. 1876 - Her daughter, Elizabeth Mary Ann Harvey, was born in Kennington. 1880 - Her son, William James Harvey, was born in Kennington. 1881 - She lived in 36, Hanover Gardens, Kennington. Aged 29, of London. Living in the household of husband Edmund G Harvey aged 32, Shorthand Clerk, of London, with son Edmund W Harvey aged 8, of Kentish Town, son Herbert George Harvey aged 6, of Kennington, daughter Elizabeth M A Harvey aged 4, of Kennington, son William J Harvey aged 1, of Kennington, and boarder ... 1882 - Her daughter, Florence Maud Harvey, was born in 1886 - Her daughter, Beatrice Emily Harvey, was born in 29 August 1887 - Her daughter, Marian Mabel Harvey, was born in 1891 - She lived in 22, Akerman Road, Brixton. Aged 39, of hoxton. Living in the household of husband Edmund G Harvey aged 42, Tobacco Manufacturer, of St Giles in Fields, with son Edmund W Harvey aged 18, single Shorthand Clerk, of St Pancras, son Herbert g Harvey aged 16, single Solicitor's Clerk, of Lambeth, daughter Elizabeth M A Harvey aged 14, Scholar, of Lambeth, son William J Harvey aged 11, Scholar, of Lambeth, daughter Florence M Harvey aged 9, Scholar, of Lambeth, daughter Beatrice E Harvey aged 5, Scholar, of Lambeth, and daughter Marian M Harvey aged 3, of Lambeth. 1901 - She lived in 50, Trehorne Road, Brixton. Aged 49, Living on own means, of Hoxton. Living with her: son Herbert G Harvey aged 26, single Law Clerk, of Kennington, son William J Harvey aged 21, single Law Clerk, of kennington, daughter Florence M Harvey aged 19, single Telephone Clerk, of Kennington, daughter Beatrice E Harvey aged 16, of Brixton, and daughter Mabel M Harvey aged 13, of Brixton.